Meister and Weapon off the clock
by Anime5thousand
Summary: Maka (19) and Soul (20) have been living together for 7 years now. Soul is a death scythe now and the two go on much more dangerous and intense assignments bringing them even closer together than before. But what happens when they find themselves a little too close with confusing feelings that have never been there before? The gang is all grown up and this is their day to day life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic lol If you guys like it please comment and I'll keep going with it :) Hope you like it!

Soul is 20 Maka 19

Kid 21 Liz 21 Patty 16

Blackstar 20 Tsubaki 20

It was around four in the morning. The gang was over and we were watching a movie. BlackStar, Patti, Tsubaki and Liz were asleep already sprawled out on the couch. While me Soul and kid were struggling to keep our eyes open. I was sitting by soul who was currently downing a beer. He finished the can of BudWiser and put in on the table as he burped loudly, letting out an arrogant laugh after blowing it in my face. I scowled and smacked his chest. He only acknowledged my annoyance with a smirk and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarets. "Yo Kid" Soul called across the room not caring to lower his voice for our sleeping guests. Kid lazily look up at him with a raised eyebrow "Coming for a smoke?" he asked the black haired teen. Kid grunted in reply and stumbled off the couch over to the door. I rolled my eyes, making sure soul saw. I hated that he smoked and did drugs. I always have and always will. I cant count the amount of times I've begged him to quit the unhealthy habits but he'll always just brush me off and tell me not to worry about it. I watched silently from the couch as the two smoked. Im not sure why but my eyes followed Souls lips intensely. I was suddenly so intrigued by the way they wrapped around the smoke in his hand, the way they curled into that bloody smirk of his that pissed me off so much but most of all the way they glistened when he glided is tongue over them before he spoke. A deep blush fell across my cheeks while I imagined what his lips would feel like against mine, what his tongue would feel like if he gently glided it along my lips. It's not that I wanted Soul to kiss me. He was my weapon. My best friend. I didn't want him to kiss me. I just wondered what it would feel like sometimes.

The two boys walked inside, their laughter fading as they made their way back to the couch. I quickly turned away and glued my eyes to the movie we were watching. It was supposed to be a scary movie but it wasn't really scary, it was more disturbing. Not the kind of movie that makes you scream but the kind that makes you shudder and keeps you up at night in deep thought as opposed to nightmares. Soul slid into the cushion beside me, knocking me over slightly. I guess he noticed the strange look I was wearing because he began to tease me. "ha ha really your that scared Maka? Its not real you know" He spoke in an arrogant voice. His eyes were fixated on me however I couldn't make out what he was thinking. "You know I'm not scared Soul." I stated rolling my eyes. "Yeah whatever." Soul replied. But the next moment Soul did something he hadn't done in a long time. He pulled his arm up that was previously squished against my shoulder and wrapped it around me, tighter than usual. Suddenly goosbumps uncontrollably invaded my skin and my blush from before returned. Its not like I wasn't used to Souls touch by now. We were in some sort of contact all the time, we even held hands sometimes. But this just felt different.

About 15 minutes later kid let out a loud yawn which triggered me to yawn as well. "I'm too tired to watch the rest of this and Soul just drank the last beer" kid said in a tired tone. "Yeah we mine as well just call it a night" I echoed in agreement. Soul finally removed his arm from around me slowly, tracing his fingertips along my back. "Where should I crash?" kid asked, eyeing with suspicion at the way Soul had just touched me. "You can sleep in Maka's room? She can just crash with me tonight" Soul said looking at Maka silently asking if she was cool with the idea. Maka looked at each boy apprehensively as if she wasn't sure what she should say. "um..yeah okay" she said in a small voice not meeting either of her friends eyes. "Okay cool. Later man." Soul slurred to kid before heading down the hall towards his room. Maka looked to kid "Goodnight Kid, see you in the morning." she said with a smile. Kid smiled back at her "goodnight Maka, have a good sleep." He spoke in a gentle voice and Maka disappeared into the hall.

Maka's P.O.V.

I walked into Souls room and quietly shut the door behind me. He was already in bed so I awkwardly grabbed a pillow and laid it on the floor. He looked up at me with his piercing red eyes in confusing and then a smile made its way to his lips that he attempted to suppress. "What're you doing?" Soul questioned. It pissed me off because he knew exactly what I was doing. "Going to bed?" I snapped back at him. "Don't be stupid Maka" he chuckled as he grabbed my pillow and placed it back on his bed on top of his. My face turned slightly red for the hundredth time that night because it occurred to me that he was right, I was being stupid. Me and soul shared a bed all the time, it just felt weird doing that tonight, in our own house but I had no idea why. Without making eye contact with him I climbed into his bed and instantly turned my body away from him, curling onto my side. "Gimme my pillow back" I told him in a snobby voice. "Just share with me" Soul said as he laced an arm all the way around my slim waist and pulled my roughly into his chest. My eyes widened when I felt his body push against mine and my face flushed a hot red spreading all the way down my neck. I felt safe in Souls arms, as if I always slept in them. Eventually both of us fell into a deep comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE COMMENT IF THIS SUCKS OR NOT lol I have no idea and feedback would be really cool

"Blackstar be quiet, people are still sleeping!" Tsubaki said in an urgent yet hushed voice. "Exactly, Im trying to wake 'em up, that couch was to uncomfortable to sleep on so if I can't sleep no one else should either" Blackstar yelled back at her. Soul was already awake. Laying in bed enjoying the warmth that Maka was giving off. Maka however still asleep began to stir at the sudden noise coming from the living room. She wiggled around a bit subconsciously pushing her backside harder into soul, also enjoying the warmth of his body wrapped around hers. The movements of the girl squiring in his arms, against his body caused a blush to make it's way to Souls face and a tightness in his pants. Instinctively he pushed Maka away from him but then instantly regretted it as he realized it would wake her up and he would have to try and awkwardly come up with an excuse for why he was so red and why he randomly pushed her away. The thought of it made him blush even more. Ugh he thought, this situation is so uncool. Just as suspected Make awoke abruptly from her sleep after being shoved by Soul who she had forgotten she was even sleeping with—correction cuddling with. She turned her head to look at him with sleepy yet still surprised eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him feeling a little self conscious. It was his idea that they slept so closely not hers so why did he push her away so fast. "..uhh.. sorry.." Soul stuttered uncomfortably not knowing what to say or what to do with the situation in his pants. "I got a cramp" he finished lamely. "Oh" was all Maka said before Blackstar burst open Souls bedroom door demanding that the two of them woke up already. Maka and Soul looked at each other then at Blackstar and then back at each other. They both cracked a smile at their ridicules friend and just like that the moment was gone and they were acting like their normal selves again.

LATER THAT DAY

After everyone left and Maka finished cleaning up the living room and kitchen she went to get herself cleaned up. She got out of the shower and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt however she spent a little extra time in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup. Soul wondered over and leaned against the door frame. Crossing his arms and arching his eye brow he looked at her through the mirror. It took a few minutes for her to even notice he was standing there watching her and she was startled when she finally did which was soon replaced with annoyance. "What?" she snapped at him. She was edgy right now due to the nerves refusing to leave her stomach. "What's with all the makeup?" Soul said in a weird voice. Maka suddenly became embarrassed. She wasn't wearing that much makeup, just a bit of mascara and pink lip gloss but it still embarrassed her that he caught her putting so much effort into her appearance. "Im not wearing that much makeup at all Soul" she said to him not meeting his questioning gaze. "You're just not used to seeing me wear any is all." "What ever Maka, your clearly getting all dolled up for someone" Soul said almost angrily as he walked away. Maka looked at herself in the mirror and despite what she said to Soul she still wiped the pink off of her lips. She didn't wanna come across like she wore to much makeup so she convinced herself it didn't look very good anyways. Twenty minutes later she had her shoes and jacket on. As she threw her purse around her shoulder she yelled into the house "Soooul! I'm leaving now, I'll be home in a few hours" She waited a few minutes for a reply but when no goodbye was returned she just turned around and left.

A few more hours more than a few hours later Maka finally came home. Soul was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table when he heard Maka come in. She opened the door and was laughing. "Where the hell have you been Maka? Its been a lot more than a few hours" Soul said without turning his head from the T.V to look at her. "I can't believe that actually just happened" Maka said before she started laughing again. Soul was about to ask her what happened that was so funny but then he heard a deep laugh grumble out of someones mouth. A guys laugh. Soul whipped his head around to see who this guy was and what he was doing laughing with Maka. The two didn't even notice Soul walk up and lean against the counter. Finally Maka looked up form her fit of giggles and saw him. "Oh Soul, I didn't see you there, I thought you'd be out drinking or something with Kid." Soul barley registered what Maka said. All he could think about was who this guy with Maka was. Why he hadn't ever heard of or seen him before. Most importantly why he cared so much that they were laughing together, the way him and Maka usually laugh together. He didn't acknowledge what Maka said nor did he look at her. His eyes were glued to the tall brown hair teenager standing awfully close to his mister. "Who's buddy over here?" Soul said in a lazy uninterested voice however his eyes showed he was anything but uninterested as they watched the boy intently. "Soul be nice." Maka said frowning at her best friend. "This is my friend Josh, we were just getting coffee when we lost track of time, you don't have get mad." Soul didn't know why he was getting so mad either but the smirk on Joshes face when he said "Yeah, we were just havin' some fun" made soul want to punch the guys face in. "Whatever, I'm not mad. You can do what you want, I don't care" Soul said while walking out the door and lighting a smoke after giving Josh a hard look. "Sorry" Maka said quietly to Josh. "I honestly thought he wouldn't be home, he just gets a little protective is all it's nothing personal" "Oh it's okay Maka I understand why he would be protective over you, but I'd better get going anyways" Josh said to her before he pulled he slight frame into his arms for a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. Maka bushed profusely and managed to force out a small goodbye. Josh turned around to leave but he caught Souls eye before he left and gave him an arrogant smirk. Then he was gone. Maka stomped her way to their apartment balcony where Soul was currently smoking. She ripped open the sliding door. "What the hell is wrong with you? Would it kill you to be nice for once?" She said to him pissed off for being a jerk to her new friend. Clearly unfazed he just looked at her and said in a monotone voice "I was being nice" Then he flicked his cigarette and walked passed her into the door.

Maka fallowed him in with a huff. He didn't say anything to her as he walked into the kitchen, bent down at the fridge and grabbed a beer. He walked passed her again, sat on the couch and cracked the beer taking a long gulp. Then he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stared at the T.V once more. "You should really stop drinking so much Soul." Maka said in a small voice. Instead of replying to her comment, soul randomly blurted out "You can do so much better than that guy Maka" This took the girl by surprise. Not only was Soul still thinking about it but it was bugging him enough to talk about it. She blushed as she sat down on the couch facing him. "Im not dating him Soul, he's just a friend." "Yeah but you want to be, that's why you made yourself look so good this morning, you wanted to impress him and if he had any sense in 'em it should have worked" he said finally bringing his eyes to meet Maka's. "I'm just saying Maka, you can do a lot better." "You think I looked good this morning? I thought you said I was wearing to much makeup." Maka said still ignoring most of what he was saying. Soul just laughed and got up off the couch. "You still look good Maka, you always look good." He walked away down the hall to his room. As he walked without looking back at her he said "Jesus you're the biggest tease I know Maka and you don't even know it." This left the small girl confused sitting on the couch replaying his words to her over and over again in her head trying to figure out what he meant by the last part and in shock that he said she always looked good. That's something that was news to her.

hours later

"Hey Maka" Soul yelled from the kitchen. "Im starving, I'm gonna go grab some dinner okay?" The blonde teen didn't lift her head from the book she was reading as she yelled back to him saying okay. The door slammed and Soul was gone. Maka was pretending to be really into her new book but the truth was she couldn't even concentrate on it long enough to get through the 4th chapter. She couldn't stop thinking about what Soul said to her. How the hell was SHE a tease? I mean yeah sometimes she would walk around the apartment in little pyjama shorts and she would catch Souls eyes lazily looking her up and down more than once. There was also that one time when Soul was being more of a jackass then usual. Instead of staring a fight and hitting him Maka took a shower and when she came out only dressed in her towel she asked Soul in the nicest voice she could muster, if he could help her rub on some cream. She had sat down on the couch with her long legs on the coffee table slowly rubbing cream onto them. She got a kick out of teasing him like that, he didn't even attempt to pretend he wasn't staring at her and the way she bent over to glide white cream over her long smooth legs. He just plainly watched so Maka looked up at him and and repeated herself, "Could you help me with my back Soul?" her tongue lingering on his name. Before Soul answered Maka got up and sat on the couch right in front of him between his legs and dropped her towel in the back so the majority of her back was exposed. She didn't even really know why she decided to tease him as payback or if it would actually work. But oh it did. She could feel how uncomfortable and awkward he became when they both felt something growing harder in his pants. But Maka of course pretended like she had no idea what she was doing to him while she made soft moans saying how good it felt when he rubbed her shoulders. A smile flickered on Makas face while she recalled this memory. It felt good to know that she of all people could do that to Soul. He's always insulting her and mocking her for the way she looks and acts. He never fails to point out the fact that she's thinner than most girls therefore having less curves and tits. But he was wrong. She did have decent sized breasts and curves, she just didn't flaunt them in revealing clothing. And so what if she didn't because in that exact moment Soul couldn't say shit. She made him want her, and they both knew that, even if it was just once. Maka liked the way it made her feel. At first she just wanted to get back at him for being a jerk but then she realized how good she felt when Soul looked at her the way he looks at other girls he was interested in.

Maka was sitting in her room when she herd Soul come in and the smell of pizza filed the air. She got up and walked out into the kitchen where she was met with Soul and a pretty girl who was positioned on his lap. Maka stopped and looked at the two for a moment. She'd never admit it to anyone but the moment she saw the them her heart dropped. Soul was sitting at the kitchen table leaning back all the way. He had one arm lazily slung around the girls waist and the other was holding a slice of pizza. Maka was about to turn around and go back into her room, pretend she never saw anything. It felt like she was walking in on something she shouldn't have. It was her house but she felt embarrassed to be there. The way Soul was talking about her earlier, what he said to her made her think maybe he liked her. The was he hated Josh before he even knew him, maybe he was jealous? But of course not. She knew that it she was probably just over thinking everything but it still kinda hurt to see him with this girl. "Hey you gonna eat or just stand there staring into space like an idiot?" Soul said interrupting Maka's thoughts. Maka didn't say anything in responses, she just walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza and then sat on the couch away from them to eat it. She felt bad for not thanking him for getting dinner, he had gotten plain cheese pizza her favourite but she was upset with him and she could't explain why so she just sat there and ate. "Uh me and Kate are gonna watch a movie, you wanna watch one with us?" Soul asked Maka clearly taking note on her silence. Maka looked over at him just as the girl on his lap—Kate slapped his arm implying that she didn't want Soul to ask if Maka wanted to join them. Soul just brushed her off and looked at Maka waiting for a reply. Maka looked straight at Kate when she said "Yeah sure."

Maka instantly regretted her decision to join them. They weren't even watching the damn movie! It was a scary movie that of course Soul chose. Within the first 15 minutes Kate was already scared and cuddled further into Soul who was in the middle of the couch. After that they just kept kissing and squirming not even paying attention to the movie. Kate was practically in Souls lap again when I saw out of the corner of my eye her hand rub against the bulge that was now visible through his jeans. Before Maka could even roll her eyes in disgust at the two of them Soul jumped up and awkwardly announced "I think it's too scary for Kate, were just gonna go hangout in my room." Which everyone knew was code for "Im gonna go screw her brains out"

A lump formed in Maka's throat. She wanted to cry and scream and kill Soul all at the same time. It's not like he'd never brought bimbo sluts over before but it never used to bother her like this. She turned up the movie as loud as the T.V would go, she didn't want to hear them. She remember the last time a girl was over "hanging out" in Souls room. She could hear the damn girl moaning Souls name all the way from her own room, Souls pathetic attempts to shush the girl just made everything worse. Not even wanting to be there anymore Maka threw on her jacket and left the apartment. She knew she should have called Tsubaki but she wanted to piss Soul off. So she called up Josh and asked him if he wanted to hang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka and Josh were walking back to the apartment after Maka met him at the bus stop. Josh was currently telling Maka a story and she was pretending to laugh but she couldn't get Soul off her mind. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when they walked in the door. It began to rain as the wind picked up and Maka shivered in her small sweater. Idiot, she thought, I should have checked the weather before leaving the house without a jacket. But to her surprise a big warm jacket was placed over her shoulders as Josh smiled at her. "You looked a little cold" he said to her as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The blonde hair teen smiled a warm smile and thanked him. Soon enough they reached Maka's street and made their way inside the building.

This time Maka didn't call out to tell Soul that she was home. Instead she asked Josh if he wanted to finish the scary movie that they were watching and he of course agreed with enthusiasm. Once they were on the couch really getting into the movie Maka started to get freaked out. She jumped a bit when the villain popped out and out of instinct, grabbed onto Joshes arm. He chuckled slightly and pulled her into his chest. She smiled, as much as she hated that bimbo for cuddling into Soul during the scary parts, she had to admit it was pretty fun. She had never watched a scary movie with just her and a boy before — other than Soul of course but that didn't really count. If she was ever scared Soul would just make fun of her and try to scare her even more.

As if perfect timing Soul and Kate walked out of Souls room. Both their hair slightly messier than it was when they entered earlier. Maka however pretend not to even notice them coming into the room. Half of her felt kinda bad about hanging out with Josh to piss Soul off. It's not like she didn't like Josh, she did! He was one of the few boys who actually took interest in her and she loved hanging out with him. He was a real gentleman but it still felt like she was just using him to get to Soul right now. She would have been mortified if anyone ever found out.

Soul cleared his throat awkwardly and Maka finally swung her head around to look at him before placing it back on Josh's chest. "That was fast" Maka stated and Soul turned a little red. Ignoring Maka's comment Soul turned to Kate, "you wanna finish the movie?" he asked her in a bored tone. He didn't really want to watch the movie but he wanted to keep an eye on Maka and this Josh kid that she clearly had a new found thing for. Kate nodded and they sat down on the couch. Soul sat unusually close to Maka and adjusted himself so their legs were touching. Kate assumed her old position curled against his other side. Soul kept glancing at Maka which only made Josh pull her in closer. Maka was completely oblivious to Souls action until she felt his wrist rest on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she felt him looking directly at her. He took a piece of her hair and began to twirl it between his fingers clearly paying no attention to the movie and not attempting to hide it. She was shocked but half of her didn't want to move, didn't want him to stop. She couldn't look at him but she knew that Josh was and Kate noticed what he was doing a well. Not knowing what else to do Maka stood up abruptly and said in a quiet voice, "I'm gonna make some popcorn". Soul smirked as she walked away and got up himself saying he would help. When they got into the kitchen Maka turned around to face him and in an angry yet hushed voice said, "what the hell are you doing?" Soul looked at her bright red face and then walked past her to get the popcorn. "Helping you make popcorn?" he said in his monotone voice. "You know thats not what I'm talking about Soul" she said as she got even more flustered. "What? Am I not allowed to touch my partner? Will your new boyfriend Josh be a little bitch and throw a fit if I do?" Soul snapped back in a mocking tone. Maka rolled her eyes and mumbled "He's not my boyfriend Soul. Grow up, you have a different girl over every week and you don't see me complaining about it." Maka spat at him as she walked past him with the bowl of popcorn.

Soul just stood there for a couple minutes. He wasn't really sure himself why he just did that. He just suddenly felt the urge to show Josh that he was closer to Maka. He could randomly touch her hair if he wanted to. Maybe he even wanted to give the guy the idea that him and Maka were a little more than just partners and friends so he would back off of her a little. Even though they weren't anything more. "Souuuul" Kate called from the living room, snapping Soul out of his thoughts. He walked over to the living room to find that the movie was over and their company were now leaving. Maka watched at Soul kissed Kate on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made Kate turn red and giggle. Souls eye found Maka's almost immediately after his mouth left Kate's ear. Maka then turned to Josh who was waiting patently for her to say goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back tightly, his hands finding her waist. She wasn't sure how she felt about Josh so she didn't kiss him goodbye, or let him kiss her for that matter. Instead she said that she would call him later and with that the two teens left leaving Maka and Soul alone again. Souls blood began to boil thinking about Maka calling some guy who probably only had one thing on his mind. He just didn't want to see her get hurt he told himself. Yeah thats all it is— she's my best friend and I care about her well-being. He told himself this over and over again trying to convince himself it was true.

Maka didn't say anything else to Soul that night. Instead she went to bed early. She sat there in her room thinking about all the events that played out that night. She regretted inviting Josh over. Her plan worked and Soul was mad about it but it didn't make her feel the way she thought it would. It didn't feel like she had won, she didn't even know what there was to win but either way she felt like she had lost. To make it worse no matter how she looked at the night she couldn't help but let her thoughts travel back to the same thing. Not cuddling with Josh, laying her head on his chest with his arm slung around her like she though it would be. But instead they went to Soul. His hand resting on her shoulder playing with her hair. It was just so unlike Soul. With that Maka turned out her light and tired to get some sleep and forget about the whole night. It was starting to make her head hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :) I was so excited when I saw that some of you were actually favouriting and following this! I honestly thought that no one would read it xD Please comment! Sorry if this chapter took a while, Im not sure how often I'm going to update but ill try to as much as possible if your guys are actually liking it! I forgot to add a disclaimer at the begging, I don't know how important it is lol but I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY. Please don't sue me. If you guys have any suggestions for chapters please let me know! (sorry about spelling mistakes to, Im the worst for catching them) **

Maka woke up just minutes before her alarm went off. _Ha beat my alarm again… _she thought to her self, Maka has always been a morning person but sometimes she even impressed herself! She got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she didn't bother getting dressed but instead went to make herself coffee knowing that Soul wouldn't be up for over an hour. It was supposed to be pretty hot out today and Maka wanted to enjoy the cool air while she could. She opened the fridge and started making breakfast when she accidentally dropped the pan with her hand still wet from her shower. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath as she quickly picked up the pan.

"Maka?" Soul called out in a sleepy yet still alarmed voice. "It's nothing, Im fine, don't worry, go back to bed!" Maka called out in a frenzy hoping the Souls curiosity wouldn't overpower his tiredness. Unfortunately for her it did and he walked out of his bedroom. "You sure? That was pretty loud what happ—" Soul stopped talking mid sentence when his eyes fell upon Maka. She was up on her tippy-toes trying to reach the salt on the top shelf. Her blond hair fell into perfect ringlets around her shoulders. Little droplets of water cascaded off the platinum tips rolling down her small back. Her little pink towel barley covered her body. Soul has noticed before how the bottom of it comes dangerously high on her thighs however with her arms stretched up trying to reach the top shelf he could just barley see the begging of her ass. It was only seconds before Maka registered Souls voice and spun around holding he trowel tight against her body in an attempt to cover up.

Her face was beaming a deep red and it quickly spread to her neck. Not being able to say anything Maka just stared back at Soul in utter shock. Finally after gathering his thoughts back Soul spun around giving her privacy. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know!" Maka then hurried past him mumbling "it's okay, it's not your fault" in an embarrassed voice. She went straight to her room and closed the door quickly. Soul just stood there for a minute replaying what he just saw over and over again before realizing how hard he was. He looked down at the uncomfortable bulge in his pants and decided he'd better go take a shower to. A long one at that, even Blair couldn't get his blood pumping that fast.

20 minutes later Maka emerged from her room— dressed this time. She was wearing her usual plaid skirt and vest however she decided against her long black trench coat today. Soul on the other hand was dressed completely opposite to his formal looking meister. He had on a pair of black jeans that hung around his hips just right. He had a plain black belt on that clearly served no purpose since his pants still sagged down pretty low exposing his dark blue boxers and a Rings of Saturn T-shirt. Maka noticed that Soul was cooking the breakfast that she has started on. There was a certain awkwardness that hung in the air while two made their way around the small kitchen silently making breakfast. Maka was about to make a joke about Soul seeing her in a towel to try and clear the air however just as she opened her mouth Soul turned to her and opened his. "Listen Maka" He started as she looked up at him awaiting his next words. "I'm really sorry about last night. You were right about the double standard, I was being a jerk. It was really uncool of me." Maka's heart had melted when the last sentence came out of his mouth. It was kinda cute when Soul sucked up his pride and apologized but the last part was something he'd only ever admit to her. He must have felt pretty bad about the whole thing. "Hey don't worry about is Soul, we were both acting pretty uncool yesterday" she said to him and reached up to give him a quick hug. He hugged her back holding her tight against his chest.

After eating and cleaning, Maka and Soul made their way to school. Maka sat on the back of Souls bike carefully slipping her arms around his waist and filling her fits with balls of his shirt like she does every morning. Soul couldn't help but smile when he felt her rest her head on his back, he loved it when she did that. He tried hard not to think about this morning, like they way Maka's long tan legs looked so soft. He wished for a lot of things in that moment. He wished he could have walked over and glided his hand all the way up them, from her small calfs to the top of her thighs. He wished he could've glided his tongue— _Jesus christ snap out of it Soul_, he thought to himself, _She's your damn meister for fuck sakes_. The young boy then revved up his bike and sped off fast and recklessly in an attempt to clear his mind however it didn't help because all he could hear was Maka screaming his name from behind him as her hands clenched tighter, dangerously low around his hips. Soul gritted his teeth. He knew Maka loved it when he did that, she pretended to hate it but he knew she secretly loved the thrill.

"Finally you have arrived to see your god" Blackstar yelled obnoxiously once Soul and Maka pulled up and parked. Soul got off and Maka took off her helmet. They only had one and since Soul insisted that Maka wore it, she didn't complain. Soul then turned to Maka and reached his hand out to help her off. She took it willingly but after she got to her feet again Soul didn't let go of her hand. "Yeah yeah shut up Star" Soul said with a wild smirk on his face as he high-fived his overly energetic friend. Kid and tsubaki were talking to Maka about how they all did on the test Dr. Stein gave out last week while Liz was trying to gather information from Soul and Blackstar about this new cute boy who she had her eye on. Patty was skipping about 5 feet in front of everyone humming to herself a happy tune. The group made their was to class and it wasn't until they actually sat down if their first class that Soul let go of Makas hand. For a minute Maka's body protested, wanting the warmth and comfort that his hand gave off back however she quickly thought before she acted and left her hand where it was. It wasn't often that Soul held her hand. _He must be in a really good mood today_ she thought to herself but couldn't

understand why.

The next hour went by pretty quick for Maka however excruciatingly slow for Soul. Around 10 O'Clock the class was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sid went to answer is while Maka quickly finished jotting down the last bit of notes. Soul peaked up with one eye from his previous sleeping position with his head down laying in his folded arms to see who it was. "Soul, Maka, it seems you two are needed in room 508. You are excused for the rest of the lesson. Kid, Liz, and Patty go with them." Maka nodded with a determined face, "of course professor" she said as she packed up her stuff. "Do you know what this is about Sid?" Kid said almost bored. "Dude who cares, lets just get out of here" Soul said with a lazy grin as he followed his partner down the long row of stairs.

After exiting their class the 5 friends made their way to the room 508. It was in the freshman section of the school. The academy was split up into two sections. One was high school students who were finishing their basic learning as well as basic weapon and meister training. The other was for those who wanted to further their academics or continue to train as death weapons and meisters to further accompany Lord death. Since Maka had turned Soul into a death scythe years ago, they had no choice other than to do both. Maka loved it however Soul would rather do without the classes. Either way it had been a while since any of them were down this end of the school so when they finally reattached the class room they were called to, neither of them had any idea what to expect.


End file.
